Ichigo's Fireworks
by jinfae
Summary: Songfic Ichigo's life from the moment he met chad to when he is forced to be a captian. basically his POV and his feelings about Chad love Sadoichi and ishixhime! warning: Yaoi


_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again_

When I first met Yasutora Sado, I was in the middle of this little scrape. The color of my hair always got me into fights. His timing couldn't have been better.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in_

The guys were all on him, beating him while he just stood there, with the most calm, serious face I have ever seen. I'm not sure, but maybe that's when I fell in love.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep Six feet under scream But no one seems to hear a thing_

We were first classmates, slowly developing a friendship. All was good till I met Rukia Kuchki, a soul reaper. A turn of events and I guess my "destined fate" led me to become something I had no choice in the matter. Now I'm a soul reaper too, even though I feel stronger and more responsible, I feel more distant from my family, my friends, Sado, or should I say Chad.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you Cause there's a spark in you_

He knows! He knows What I am. And he's okay with it! He's not freaking out. Even though Chad never would "freak out". He isn't avoiding me. Hell! He seems motivated.

He was motivated to become strong too. Was it so he can reach my level? Or maybe its so we can still have each other's backs.

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_ And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July_

_ Cause baby you're a firework_

_ Come on show 'em what your worth _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_ Baby you're a firework _

_Come on let your colors burst _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Everyone of my friends are growing stronger. Is it so they can see where I'm coming from? For me im protecting the ones I love. Chad is definitely in that category.

We defeat soul societies' enemies, together. The last being Sousuke Aizen. Now can I finally rest?

No…I cant, they tell me…I still have a job to do.

I'm feeling alone. After years of fighting monsters of the soul world and my own. I feel that I have driven all of my loved ones away when I tried to protect them.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_ You're original, cannot be replaced_

_ If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow._

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

I try to get close again, but their too far gone. Their smiles and hugs don't fool me. I'm alone again.

Chad is the closest one to me right now. While the others are too far out for me to even graze, Sado is just at arms reach. Being at arms reach…can I just…pull you closer to me, Sado?

As I grow older, I realize, soul society is pulling me to them. They want me in soul society as a captain? I ask why, they say they need me. So they tug and pull, putting a distance between me and my last loved one.

Now I can't even see him, let alone touch him.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow _

_And when it's time, you'll know_

My heart is aching. I feel like I'm dying in a world of dead people. My mind is going insane. The pain worsens. Retsu-san says if this goes on… my heart may stop.

Its hard to breathe…again…I try hard to forget, but even the slightest shade of color, red, blue, even white. I think of him. I find myself crying as I do paperwork. Knowing full well what I have lost. And probably will never get back._You just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of July_

A party? For me? As if I would feel anything from it. I've become a Zombie. No emotions, no sign that I care. Nothing. I'm gone.

The party is held in a big field, walled by stone ruins. I sit myself on a bench away from the music performers. Looking off into space…until I felt something was quite off.

Confused at the familiar/strangeness, I stand to look at the crowd. Then I remember what I'm feeling…Riatsu.

Orihime…Ishida…Dad…Keigo?….and last but not least

Chad…

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

I'm all flustered. Feeling coming back, though I notice them not even looking for me. The feeling is gone again._Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

I ignore the Riatsu around me flailing round because of the excitement. Though, one particular Riatsu was acting different.

It was lashing out… like it was trying to make itself known…

It was calling out…to me.

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through_

I'm running!…Right into the crowd… ou of the corner of my eye, my dad throws a thumbs up to me, figured he knew where I was and what would happen tonight.

Orihime smiled happily while Ishida held her by her waist….didn't see that one coming.

I'm almost there. Now he sees me…my tears are running down my face. My panting is filled with sobs and exhaustion from running.

…finally…face to face…

"Chad…You're here."

"hmm" He looks down into my eyes. He's gotten a little taller, but I can tell I have grown too. I am just tall enough to wrap my arms around his neck, while standing on my toes.

"I…I missed you…"

"hm"

"I-I can never stop thinking about you…and the others…I-I feel like quitting! Kon has my body so its an option."

"Ichigo…" he whispers my name…somehow I heard it..

"I-I…I'm a wreck, you must be thinking that too. Too emotional, too closed off. You must think I'm sick or something."

"No…I don't"

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on show 'em what your worth _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"Chad! I have to tell you something…" I cried out even though the music was dieing down. Now soft slow music played in the air.

He looked me…waiting. His eyes meet mine and the tears pour like faucets.

I feel his large, warm, calloused hand on my cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears… I start to hiccup. how embarrassing

"Ch-Chad…Sado! I-I always felt safe with you… I felt s-strong when I was with you… we were distanced and now I'm weak! I-I want to be near you again…"

Both hand cup my face and I cant look anymore, I shut my eyes.

"P-Please, take me back… I wa-need to be with you! Sado…I l-love you!"

_Baby you're a firework _

_Come on let your colors burst _

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Warm lips are on mine and I can't move from shock. My eyes shoot open and are faced with Chad's closed ones. My eyes finally close again with tears falling down and I wrap my arms around him tightly not wanting to let go. His wrap around my waist and I cant help feel flushed… I'm finally with him now!…He's holing me like I dreamed he would.

"I love you too, Ichigo." He whispers after the kiss and into my ear.

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Kissing me again, a slow peck , he whispers right on my moist lips.

"Let's go home, Ichigo…back where you belong, with me, mi amor."

_Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_

* * *

this is my first chadichi fiction i hope you liked it  
_


End file.
